


We're Spiraling, But I Don't Mind

by iwriteunoriginalideas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wizard101
Genre: Chaotic Plot, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteunoriginalideas/pseuds/iwriteunoriginalideas
Summary: When the top students at Ravenwood and their professors arrive at Hogwarts for a year-long transfer program only absolute chaos (that not even the Marauders can compete with) will ensue. Can the students of Ravenwood and the students of Hogwarts learn to see eye-to-eye? Or will the culture shock on both sides be too much? How will they survive when a student from either school begin spending a little too much time together?





	We're Spiraling, But I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So this is honestly a half-baked idea I had and I honestly don't know where I'm going with this.

Ravenwood School of Magical Arts was home to students from all walks of life and every corner of the Spiral. Seven of these students stood waiting at the mouth of Bartelby, each one varying degrees of exasperated. Despite each one of them being told to be ready to leave for their destination by 11 o'clock sharp, it was well past noon and yet none of their professors or the headmaster had arrived. Even when asking other students that passed by the group, no one had seen any of the esteemed wizards all day.

A month prior, Headmaster Ambrose had announced that he would be hand-picking one student from each school to participate in a unique program where the selected students, along with their professors, would study in a new world for a whole year. A week later those specially chosen received letters depicting what they would be required to bring with them, when and where they were to meet before departure, even what they were to wear for the trip.

“Do we have the right day?” Garret Crowstalker asked.

Artur Frogcatcher scowled as his hazel eyes scanned over the letter in his hands, “We should, it says students shall meet at 11 o'clock on September 1st and not to be late.”

The seven wizards all looked around them hoping to see at least one professor headed their way, unfortunately, the Ravenwood courtyard was looking rather empty now. More than once the group of students thought of leaving in search of their professors but chose against it. For of course the moment they leave their professors would arrive and most likely end up leaving the missing students behind.

“Does anyone even know where we’re all going, and where in the Spiral is it?” asked Elijah Silverglen, scowling underneath his violet and gold brimmed hat.

“We were all told that we would be studying abroad for a year at a boarding school, Hogwarts I believe its name was. As for its location, I have no idea, perhaps it’s in Avalon. I don’t believe any of us have traveled there before so who’s to say really.” Saffron Dawnglade mused, gazing up at the expansive canopy that was the Grandfather Tree.

“Maybe it’s a school like Pigswick Academy in Wisteria.” mumbled the usually quiet Death student, Kenneth Ogrewraith, as he pulled his black and white hood even farther over his blond head. 

“I fucking hope not! Those Pigswick students are total slackers and only know how to cheat!” exclaimed Calamity Wildheart.

Without a sound, Gamma swooped down and perched on the lemon yellow-clad shoulder of Roslyn Goldriver. Seven sets of eyes blinked in bewilderment at the sudden appearance of the Headmaster’s companion.

“Good evening students, please forgive Headmaster Ambrose and the other professors for being late. They were having trouble arranging for their substitutes.” the snowy owl chimed.

That was right, all professors except for the Balance School’s instructor Arthur Wethersfield, would be going along with the group of students. It made sense that they would need to find someone to continue teaching their classes in their absents.

“How much longer do you think they will take?” Elijah asked impatiently.

“Oh not long at all, they are just finishing up and sent me to make sure that you had all the belongings you'll be needing for your trip. None of you will be returning to the Spiral before the year is over. If you are to have forgotten something, unfortunately, you will have to do without it for the year.”

The group of wizards gave each other confused looks, unsure if they should ask about the “returning to the Spiral” part. What was Gamma talking about? Weren’t they using the Spiral to travel like always?

Soon the students’ esteemed headmaster and professors walked through the entrance to Ravenwood from the Commons. Upon Ambrose’s arrival, Gamma left the shoulder of Roslyn to occupy his master’s staff instead.

“Finally! You’re over four hours late!”

“Elijah! Don’t be rude!” Saffron hissed under her breath.

“Do forgive us, young wizards. Finding substitutes for your professors had completely slipped my mind.” The aging headmaster apologized.

Now that things were finally getting a move on, the students no longer felt as irritable from waiting for hours, but one question remained that they all were curious to know the answer.

“It’s quite alright Headmaster Ambrose, but I have one question before we depart. Gamma had mentioned that we wouldn’t be returning to the Spiral, does that mean we’ll be leaving the Spiral to get to our destination? How is that at all possible? I mean, I thought all worlds were connected by the Spiral?” Garret asked, looking slightly skeptical underneath his emerald and chestnut hood.

“That is an excellent question Mr. Silverglen! As you all know, Bartleby has access to every world in the Spiral, that does not mean that they are the only worlds in all existence, however.” The headmaster gave a knowing glance at the young Necromancer, who flinched and quickly looked anywhere but at the headmaster.

“I think it’s about time we show these young wizards just how we are going to be traveling today.” Silvia Drake said standing between her husband and brother-in-law.

“Ah yes! Are the other professors ready?”

“We are indeed Ambrose.” Lydia Greyrose replied.

“Excellent! Now I would like all students to step back as your professors and I perform the traveling spell.”

All seven students quickly added distance between themselves and their professors who now stood facing the mouth of Bartleby, their wands aimed before them. Magic buzzed and crackled in the air surrounding them all as it began to gather around the headmaster and professors, no incantation had even be uttered yet.

“Remember, if anyone of us misspeaks we doom not only our own lives but the students’ lives as well.”

“Must you be so dramatic Mal, besides we are all well aware of the consequences of ruining the spell.”

“Quiet you two.” Sylvia chided the two brothers.

The magic could almost be seen clawing at the air in front of the group as if it was trying to tear itself free from Wizard City’s existence.

In unison the professors and headmaster began to chant, “We beg of you to allow us passage beyond the Spiral, may we venture were the Grandfather Tree's root do not reach.”

After the fifteenth time they abruptly stopped, almost unnoticed at first, a transparent archway decorated with strange ruins materialized right where Bartley’s mouth would be.

“Quickly now young wizards, the passageway will not be open for long!” Ambrose exclaimed, ushering the students through the archway one by one, next came the professors and then finally himself. Just as Ambrose’s long star speckled robes passed the archway it vanished without a trace, leaving Ravenwood and Wizard City in the hands of the students and temporary faculty.

Traveling across the transparent bridge surrounded by empty void was nothing like traveling through the Spiral, it felt unnatural to most of the students like Calamity, Artur, Elijah, and Garret, however, Roslyn, Kenneth, and Saffron felt no different about it. Perhaps it was their born magic that made them experience this phenomenon differently. Or maybe it was something else about them.

After walking for what felt like hours to some and only a few minutes to others, a solid oak door came into view of the group with a unique looking H engraved into it. The Myth student, Roslyn, who stood at the front of the group did not dare open it once they got close enough.

“Hurry up and open the damn door already!”

“Elijah!” Garret swiftly smacked the Storm student’s head since he was the closest.

Ignoring the commotion behind her, Roslyn saw that there was no knob to open the door in the first place. As she examined every inch of the door in search of some sort of handle or button to push, her blue eyes kept falling onto the H. Slowly her hand reached up and traced the intricate pattern that made up the letter. Without warning the door had vanished and left a gaping entryway that looked to lead outside. Just as they had entered the empty void, the students and faculty left one by one, Ambrose being the last to exit. The opening soon disappeared and left no evidence of it having been there at all.

The seven students gazed in amazement at what was on the other side, unlike Ravenwood whose classrooms and dorms circled around the Grandfather Tree, Hogwarts, as they quickly learned, was an old castle atop a cliff, surrounded by a massive lake.

“Welcome to Hogwarts!” a woman wearing square spectacles greeted the Ravenwood group upon their arrival.

“Holy Kraken! Is that a banshee?”

“Elijah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed :D


End file.
